Adjustable spacer devices are used to withstand force and reduce vibrations of parts that may be opened, such as the hood of an engine compartment or a door of a trunk of a vehicle. The spacer devices support a moveable structural part (for example, the hood or trunk door) in relation to a stationary structural part (for example, a frame of a vehicle). Distances between the two parts may vary, such as due to manufacturing and assembly tolerances.
WO 2015/094457 discloses a self-adjusting spacer device. FR 2,886,329 discloses a self-adjusting spacer.
Known spacers have stops that are created through interference of features that are used to halt accidental movement. Accordingly, the known spacers may reduce a range of possible travel and extend to an increased height above a component.